


Faster Than a Speeding Bullet

by Sophie



Category: DCU
Genre: Bullet Come, Danger, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark won't let Dick touch him and Dick wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than a Speeding Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Tali](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inabathrobe) and [Kai](http://kaichan.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

The first time he kisses Clark, it's mostly because Clark feels safe and warm, which Dick hasn't been feeling a lot recently, and he doesn't expect it to go anywhere. He is, of course, completely wrong, and Clark flies them higher and holds Dick up so that he can put his legs over Clark's massive shoulders and around his neck. Clark holds him there while he sucks him off as Dick grips his hair as hard as he can, something he knows Clark can barely even feel.

Dick doesn't spend a lot of time wondering why or how or whatever, and more time thinking, 'Holy shit, this is really good'. Once he's back in New York and sees Kory, he thinks about Lois for a second. Lois is none of his business, but Kory definitely is, so he tells her about it right away. Kory fingerfucks him slowly while he gives her all the details he can think of until his mind breaks and complete sentences get really hard. He makes her come twice after he's come himself because Kory is an amazing girlfriend and completely deserves it.

“Did you make him achieve orgasm twice, too?” she asks him while they're basking in the afterglow and cuddling, his head lying on her breasts, which are just as comfortable as they always are.

“Uh. No.”

“I think I like that you reserve special treatment for me.”

“No– I mean, yes you always get special treatment from me. But, no, he didn't come.”

He's not expecting Kory to slap him behind the head, and he winces when she does. “Hey!”

“Dick, that was extremely rude of you! Sexual relations are about sharing. You cannot leave Superman without reciprocating next time you have sex with him.”

It's not as if Dick had stopped Clark for coming on purpose somehow. Clark had stayed fully clothed the whole time, and when Dick had made a move toward his crotch, Clark had gently grabbed his hand and stopped him from getting any closer. And then Clark had smiled in that 'I am Superman and everything is perfectly fine' way and Dick had believed it. Now that he thinks about it, everything probably hadn't been perfectly fine because Clark stopping him doesn't make much sense.

“Okay. Yes, you're right. I will.”

Clark initiates the next kiss. It's been a week when Dick calls him; Clark only shows up about twenty minutes later, still in uniform, and he holds Dick against the shield without a word while practically attacking Dick's mouth with his own. Dick has no problem kissing back just as eagerly, letting Clark take control.

“Uh, hi,” Dick says when he can catch his breath.

“Hello to you, too.” Clark is smiling, and it's a bit weird because it's gentle and vaguely innocent, which doesn't fit with the situation at all. “Did you want to tell me something?”

“Ah, right. I have a new ID.”

“Yes?” Clark blinks slowly, still smiling. Dick had never realised his eyelashes were so long.

“Nightwing.”

“I'm glad.”

“Yeah? Yeah, okay, great, because I wasn't sure you would be, and–” And Clark is palming him through his jeans and caressing the small of his back, fingers sneaking under his shirt.

“Was there anything else?”

Dick kisses him again instead of answering, and a minute later, Clark is holding onto his waist and flying up.

“Could we... go somewhere where I can... stand?” Dick manages to let out between kisses. What he really means is 'somewhere where I can kneel' or maybe 'somewhere where we can lie down' as long as he has a bit more control over the whole thing than he did last time.

Clark is very accommodating and flies them to his Fortress –a lot further away than Dick had thought they'd go, but still not a long ride when you're flying with Superman.

The Fortress's AI makes a bed for them, and Clark gets Dick entirely naked really fast. Dick is lying down on his back seconds later, as Clark jerks him off while rimming him like a god. When Dick comes, Clark is still entirely dressed, and Dick can see that there's a problem with that.

He pulls Clark down over him, and they kiss lazily while Dick rides his afterglow, and when he feels like moving his arms a little more, he gets his hands down so that he can crook his fingers in Clark's waistband.

Clark flies away. Like– honest to god _hovers_ to get out of Dick's reach. Dick stops himself from whimpering at the loss because he has other things to think about besides how good it felt to have Clark lying on top of him.

He pushes himself up so that he's half sitting, leaning back on his arms. Before he can say anything, Clark smiles and says, “I'm fine. You don't need to do anything.”

“I hope that you didn't feel you _needed_ to do something the last few times we spent time together.”

“Oh, Dick... Of course not. I treasure the time we spend together.”

“Nice. Same here. So let me do something for you.” Clark doesn't move closer and looks... a bit sad and uncomfortable. His expression makes Dick feel like he's doing something wrong. “Except if you don't want me to touch you?” He's not going to force himself on anyone, especially not Superman, but he'd like to know what the deal is.

“That's not it.”

“You lost me there. So you want me to touch you and I want to touch you, but you're hovering a meter away.” A pause. “Is it because of Lois?” Maybe it's just that his agreement with Lois is very different from the one Dick has with Kory.

Clark shakes his head. “So Bruce, then? Did he say something?” Dick hazards, instead.

“Dick, I don't want this to come between us,” Clark says, which isn't an answer.

“I don't even know what 'this' is!” He passes a hand through his hair. The aftersex is completely ruined. “I have a girlfriend at home, okay? And she ordered me to reciprocate the next time I saw you.” Dick grins, remembering the moment. “She is going to think I'm an ill-mannered, spoiled brat if I go back to our place and tell her that I once again didn't do anything for you unless you tell me why I can't.”

“Kory won't think that about you,” Clark answers, amused.

“She'll withhold sexual privileges,” Dick continues, knowing that Kory wouldn't really do any of it. She'd most likely ask to be there next time Dick and Clark did anything to supervise Dick's behaviour, actually.

“I somehow doubt that.”

“Yeah, you're right. But I still want to know what's going on.” He extends an arm. “Come on.”

Clark sighs and sits next to him, letting his fingers trail on Dick's chest. “It's... I don't want to hurt you.”

“You don't... want to hurt me?” Dick repeats in disbelief. “I don't think giving you a blowjob is going to hurt me, you know.”

And Clark _blushes_ , and if Dick didn't know any better, he'd have to guess that it's because he used the word 'blowjob', but it's not that.

“Please understand that I don't mean what I'm going to say as an insult, but, Dick, you are only human.”

Oh! Okay, Dick hadn't thought that Clark would have issues with the whole superhuman/human thing going on, but of course, he would because he's Clark. Dick chuckles and shakes his head. “Uhm, have you missed the part where Kory is my girlfriend? You're not that much stronger than her, you know. And you can control your strength. Proof: you didn't inhale my dick when you sucked me off. You won't hurt me.”

Clark doesn't look like this has reassured him at all. If anything, he looks even more distraught than before.

“There are... certain actions that I can't control. Certain muscles... Hmm...” Clark doesn't keep going, but he doesn't need to.

“ _No way!_ But what if you sneeze?” he says because it's the second thing to go through his mind and he's not really ever going to ask Clark if he's defeated someone by using his come like a bullet.

“I don't sneeze,” Clark answers, and Dick should have known that. “But if I did, I would make sure to cover my mouth with my hand. Which... is what I have been doing. In regards to... self-pleasuring.” Dick really needs to get Clark to use words like 'jerking off' one day. Or maybe even just 'masturbating' would be fine.

Dick is also not going to ask– Oh, screw that. “Did you learn it by piercing through a wall somewhere when you were a teenager?”

Clark cringes, which means he did. And probably at the Kents' house in Smallville, too. Damn.

Dick sits up completely and shuffles closer to Clark, draping himself over the other man (who is still wearing all of his Superman uniform while Dick is naked, right). “Okay, so what can we do?”

“Dick, it's too dangerous.”

“No, it's not. We just need to talk this through. Figure out what are the limits. Is jerking you off okay if I make sure not to aim in my direction?” He wants to ask what he and Lois have figured out they could do together, but he's now a bit afraid that Clark is half-celibate and doesn't let Lois touch him, although Lois is a really stubborn woman, and if anyone can make Clark change his mind on something, it's her.

“Maybe.”

Dick moves his hand over Clark's chest, satisfied by the answer. “We won't know until we try it, right?” Clark stops his hands by grabbing them both before they get anywhere interesting and Dick groans.

“Please?”

“Not... right now. I'm sorry.”

Dick won't push. He won't. So he sighs and moves back. “Okay. But I have a condition if you want us to get together again. I get to make you come first.” He stands up and starts picking up his clothes to get dressed again. “Deal?”

Clark is silent for a few seconds during which Dick does his best not to say anything or seem too impatient while he puts on his clothes.

“Yes.” Clark says, finally. And Dick knows that Clark wouldn't lie, but that it might also mean that they won't see each other again, not for sex anyway. After all, there's no promise to keep if the situation never presents itself again.

“Good,” he answers anyway. “Now fly me back to New York.”

Clark flies him to the rooftop of his apartment building, and they kiss for a few minutes before he leaves. It's only when Kory asks where he was that Dick realises he'll have to explain to her that he failed at reciprocating once again.


End file.
